


Height Advantage

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Bottom Arthur, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Bondage, Merthur is canon, POV Arthur, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always been annoyed by the fact that Merlin was taller than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little ficlet that popped into my head during breakfast time, so I decided to write it down in the space of **five minutes ******. I unfortunately neglected my scrumptious breakfast in favour of writing this fanfiction, but it’s a small price to pay, I believe. I sincerely hope you enjoy this!

Arthur had always been annoyed by the fact that Merlin was taller than him.

To be sure, it was only by a few inches or so, but the advantage his manservant had over him because of this could not be ignored. Whenever both of them were standing at their full heights, Arthur often tried to assert his authority by puffing out his chest and whatnot, but the effect was always lost on Merlin, who would look down at Arthur tilting his head up to look at him and attempt to stifle his laughs. Of course, Merlin never actually laughed, for that would be of complete disrespect to his king, but the twinkle in his bright blue eyes betrayed his inner mirth and irked Arthur to no end.

Arthur couldn't even order Merlin around properly because of their height difference. It was probably due to this that Merlin had always spoken so flippantly and casually around Arthur, constantly forgetting their difference in rank. Whenever Arthur called out an order, Merlin would just stand before him and raise his eyebrow in such a way that simply made his blood boil. Arthur more than made up for his height in bulk, but what could he do with his muscles when engaging in staring matches with his manservant?

Merlin was insufferable, that was for sure. But Arthur was always able to forgive him during their late nights together, limbs tangling and bodies sliding together glistening with slick and sweat. Merlin's body was the perfect length, just long enough to wrap himself around Arthur as he held him down and fucked Arthur into the mattress. Sometimes he would use his magic too, binding Arthur's wrists to the headboard with invisible ropes that had him gasping and bucking his hips in pleasure when Merlin aligned his cock and pushed in hard, right into Arthur's tight heat at just the perfect angle, making him arch and moan and beg for more, more, _more_.

Yes, it was true that Arthur hated how Merlin was just a little bit taller than him. But when said person was so delightful in bed and fit into him so well, it was such a redeeming factor that Arthur really couldn't find it in himself to complain.


End file.
